What happened to us?
by Debbie1689
Summary: Summary: Elena and damon where high school sweet heart. Something happens and Damon had to leave. Leaving Elena to take care of two little ones.. After chapter 6, chapters will be longer
1. First sight

What happen to us?

Summary:  
Elena and damon where high school sweet heart. Something happens and Damon had to leave. Leaving Elena to take care of two little ones..

Feb 2012

Elena has to work a double shift in the grill since Vicky was sick today .. It was okay with her since she needed the extra money.

Ten minutes before she was leaving she found out her babysitter Lexi couldn't take care of Nat and Mia. She knew everyone was busy . She only had one choose left she had to take them with her.

Grill

When we got their Elena sat both Nat and Mia in the booth.

"Okay Nat you take care of Mia while mommy has to work .. Remember don't talk to stranger and call me of you need anything ok?

"Okay mommy we will" they said in unison

Nat and Mia are the most adorable kids elena could ever have.

Nat has his mother brown hair,brown eyes and has his fathers attitude, while Mia has his gorgeous blue eyes, his raven hair and elena personality.

Tonight the grill was pretty pack with people since its Friday.

In a few hour Elena hears a bubbly voice and knew who tht belongs to .. "Elena i need your help with the wedding I can't make any decision " Care said with a worried look on her face

"Care I can't really help you right now iam quite busy.." Elena said serving the young lady her drink.

"Please elena I can't chose anything for my wedding dress" Caroline said

"Care your a fashion designer tht could pick the perfect outfit to wear in the dark u don't need help"I told her tht made her smile

"Okay fine... But you are helping pick the flowers for my wedding tomorrow...right?" Caroline told her

" Care I would love to but Iam not sure if Lexi could babysit Nat and Mia tomorrow" I said feeling sad tht I could come with her tomorrow.

"Plz elena- it would really be quick" Caroline said pouting at elena

22 year old Caroline has blond hair an has a happy personality. And Soon to be a Mikaelson.

Elena thought about it and "Alright fine! I'll go but you owe me one " elena told her while pointing at her.

"Thank you .. Thank you.." Caroline said while hugging Elena

" I have to go have a sexy date with my fiancé" Caroline said while leaving

Airport:

Mystic falls Damon can't believe his back in this little town after 5 years. That plane ride was too long . He needed a drink.

Walking into the grill the place was pack with people there was barely anywhere to sit.

When Damon got his drink . He was thinking how would Lena life now after five years?Is she married? does she still hate him for leaving ? Is she a writer now? Is she even living in this town?" all this things was jumping around his head.

What brought him back to earth was hearing something falling on the floor and seeing a little girl kneeling down getting her crayons from the floor with a little boy tht seems to be her brother.

Finishing his drink he walk over them ..couldn't resist on not helping them.(btw...he only had one glass)

"Hi" Damon said while helping them.

"Hello" she said getting all the crayons quickly.

"Hurry Mia momma gonna get mad we left the booth" the little boy said to her sister. Helping her with the crayons as fast as he can.

They walk back to the booth the little boy holding his sisters hand. Damon couldnt resist asking were they here alone?

" no we're not..are momma is working here" Mia said while smiling.

"Mia...Momma said we're not suppose to talk to stranger" the little boy said while giving Damon a glare. Damon notice that little boy seem very protective about his sister.

"We'll then let's change tht.. Iam Damon" Damon said while extending his hand to the little girl

The little girl took his hand and said Iam Mia

Nat still had his guard up about talking to Damon so he hold his sisters hand.

"Nat his not a stranger his name is dami " Mia said with a smile in her face

Which made Damon chuckled that she couldn't say his name

" what's a cute name "damon said politely since the little boy seem to not trust him.

"Nat? Can we have ice qream?" Mia said all excitedly

"Mia you know we can't momma said not untel next weeeek"Nat told her and giving her a hug noticing she seem sad

Damon had an idea of buying them ice cream

"Yay! Ice qream" but second later she looked sad again

"What's wrong Mia" Damon ask being worried did he do something wrong?

"Mommy told me I can't take any ice creem unless I know them"

"Ohh okay...how about u go find your mommy and will make her decide?" Damon told her with a smile

Now the smile was back in her face

"Momma! Can u come her plz! "She was shouting across the grill

Elena shift was over thanks goodness . When Elena was gathering her things she heard Mia screaming for her which made her worried.

Elena run across the grill seeing her their on the table

"Are you okay Mia" Elena ask worried

"Iam okay momma I just wanted to ask u if I could get ice qream" she said

" Iam sorry honey i told u we can't buy until I get my paycheck"Elena said with a frown on her face

"I told her tht and she won't listen"Nat said feeling bad that his sister could not have any. While going her a hug

"It's okay mommy ... Dami here is willing to buy it for me"Mia said with the biggest smile in the world

WAIT. Did my daughter just say dami?thts what Elena called Damon when they were little kids.

That's the first time Elena notice someone across them was sitting down. Not just anyone Damon Salvatore.

"Hello lena" damon said

"Mommy plz "Mia said with her blue eyes staring at elena and pouting

Elena just sat their frozen this cant be happening right now. Why would he come back? Why now? Why come back after all this years?

Sent from my iPod

From my Android phone on T-Mobile. The first nationwide 4G network.


	2. Reaction

hi guys.. this is chapter 2...

i re-read the chapter and notice tht ny spelling and grammar mistake...So just plz tell me. And sometime I short cut the word.. Cuz of texting ... Sorry also I write the chapters in my phone so it doesn't capitalized there name.. Again sorry I try my best to catch my mistake.

Plz dont be harsh english is my THiRD language.

Heres chapter 2:

When Mia called her mom .. Damon was excited because he wanted to know who this adorable kids belong to...

When a woman sat across Damon. Damon thought of how pretty she is.. her long chesnut hair,her beautiful brown eyes and her ... WAIT... is that ELENA GILBERT?! And did Mia just call her mom ... OMG! She has kids now ... after Damon shock reaction and Elena look at him.

He could only say two words " hey lena" Damon tried to hide the shock inside of him right now.

When Elena saw who was sitting across the kids she couldnt believed it what was happening is Damon Svatore really sitting across him .. she was thinking please someone pinch me this must be a dream.

What got her out of her thoughts is Mia saying momma plz Dammi buying us ice cream if you say yes.

In a way it made Elena smile that her own duaghter or (their) daughter calls Damon by the same nickname that she called Damon when they were little to annoy him

"Hi damon" was the only word that Elena could process from the suprise that is sitting in front of her.

"How are you Lena" Damon said trying to make convesation.

"Oh I have to go... come on kids" Elena said trying to go ask quick as possible so she doesn't have to talk with him...

"But momma Dammi gonna buy ask ice cream plz" Mia and Nat said.. even Nat he thought free ice cream his in.

"No we cant honey we have to go and see Uncle Ty" Elena told them giving them their coats.

"Ok momma " Mia said while pouting and getting her jacket on.

"But Elena... you could stay her with them so we could catch up" Damon really wanted them to stay so he could see how her or now their lifes been.

"Sorry. We really have to go" Elena said hurrying out of the grill with the kids.

"Will I every see you again Elena?" Damon said shouting across the grill.

Elena didn't say anything just smiled.

While Mia shouting "bye Dammi see you next tiimmee" she said skipping to their car.

Elena house:

When Elena and her kids came home to their home the kids went to their playroom .

Elena is still processing how Damons back in town. She couldnt process anything right now. She should call a friend to talk to but who? Caroline? No she cant shes already worried enough about the wedding. So how about Tyler.

Since Damon left five years ago. Elena and Tylers been their since he knew she was pregnant and Damon leaving. Tyler are one of the rare people that know who Nat and Mia really dad is.

Grabbing her phone she called Tyler.

Grill:

When Elena left Damon still couldnt believe she was a mom with two of the most adorable kids in the world.

With that still processing in his head. He decided he needed a drink or maybe drinks for tht matter.

Elenas home:

After she called Tyler. Tyler said his on his way. Elena didnt have the courage to tell one of her best friend that Damon Salvatore was back in town.

10 minutes later Tyler came in with a gallon of ice cream in his hand. When Mia and Nat heard ice cream they came rushing in like wild animals and almost pushing Tyler down to the floor.

"Thank you uncle Ty" Mia said giving him the biggest hugs and kisses while Nat run way with the gallon of ice cream in the kitchen.

" thankz uncle Ty you got our favorite cookies and cream ice cream and strawberry" Mia said jumping up and down trying to get Elena attention to give them some.

After Nat and Mia got settled with ice cream they sat in the dining room table.

" so Elena what was so important tht you couldnt tell me over the phone?" Ty ask while wiping some ice cream from Nat face.

"Someones back in town" Elena said she couldnt decided what she should say.

"Whos back?" Ty ask completely oblivious of the worrired look on Ellena back.

" Ty its Damon" Elena said in a whisper. With tht Elena had Ty complete attention.

"So why is that asshole back in town" Tyler said looking very angry.

Tyler doesn't really like Damon because of what he did to Elena. Specially after he left how Elena had to deal with everything almost all by herself.

" ohhhhhh u said a bad word " Mia ponting at Tyler with her sticky finger.

" Tyler" elena said trying to call him down ... and the kids are their complete oblivious of the conversation happening to them right now.

" Elena that jackass left you" Tyler said being more psst. And trying his best to calm down.

"Nat can you and your little sister go to the playroom while me and uncle Ty have a conversation. Even though their twins Nat always seems to be the big brother.

Nat nooded and took his sister hand.

When the kids left Ty and Elena went to the living room and sat down.

"How did he find you " tyler said

"Well he didnt .I was working at the grill and had to bring Nat and Mia to work."

"So he saw you at work?" Tyler said to Elena

" he didnt mainly found me" elena said worried of the answer tht would come out of the question.

"What do you mean?" Ty said looking at Elenawith the full attention look.

" well my shift was over so I was taking my things ready to leave ... when I hear Mia screaming at the top of her lungs across the grill. So when I got there she wanted ice cream and I sad no I couldnt get them that till next week. Then she said Damon is willing to buy and thats when i notice he was sitting in front of me and ...my kids."

"So did you tell him" Tyler said looking at her and almost at the edge of his sit waiting for the answer.

"No why would I?" Elena said while brushing her hand over her hair.

" becuase he had the right to know" Tyler said. " but at the same time he shouldnt because his the one that left."

Elena was thinking and agreed he is the one that left not her. But he also had the right to know...NO! They already got everything together ... Damons not gonna come back and ruin them.

After a couple of hours talking with him she felt better.

Somewhere on the road.

"Hey didn't I tell you to get rid of him?"Tyler said on the phone  
Their was a pause.. "Yea you know...then why is he here ?"long pause again "now I have to call the boss and tell him that Damon back." Tyler said on the phone before hanging up.

Elena home:

When he left Elena was in the kitchen sitting down with her cup of coffee.

"Momma are you ok" Nat said sitting next to his mom while putting the bowl on the table.

"Iam ok honey do you want more ice cream?" Elena ask to not worry him. Even though his only four years old his smart for his age.

"Momma i know you're not feeling good... are you sure you're okay" Nat said not backing down he really wanted to help his mom. Being a stubborn kid... Nat reminded her of someone else that she knows.

"Momma just tired ... how about you eat ice cream tomorrow? And have more ice cream tomorrow night.?" Elena said while standing up.

"Ok momma" Nat said while giving his mom his bowl and jumping of his chair.

"Okay honey while momma her cleans up how about you go get Mia and tell her to brush her teeth . Ill be their in a minute to give you guys a bath.. ok? Elena said doing the dishes"

"Ok momma" Nat said running up the stairs.

"Mia we have to go brush are teeth" Elena hears his screaming upstairs.

"NO!... i dnt want to bruuush by teeth" Mia said running all around upstairs.

"We have to Mia" now Nat saying trying to get his sister.

Elena hearing their argument upstair made her chuckled of how adorable and playfull her kids are.

Grill  
[ while Elena was talking with tyler]

Damon was sitting their having a bourbon neat ... which he really need right now finding out everything.

How Elena is all grownup now. With two kids that seems like twins. Damon cant believed she has kids that are probably four or five years old. The most thing that he cant believed is ho long she moved on.

When Damon left five years ago he didnt want to go anywhere. He felt bad why he left... but he had to do it for a reason to keep HER SAFE.

While Damon was thinking and hugging his drink. Someone called his name.

"Is that Damon...? As in Damon salvatore?" Ric said coming over to take the sit next to him

" the one and only" Damon said drowning his fifth bourbon cup.

" why you back?" Ric said while ordering scotch

" came back for the venue and the historical me Ric did you miss me ?" Damon said ordering another drink.

" after all this year you still that cocky bastard... I thought the city would change you" Ric said while getting his drink.

Ric was one of Damon best friend since high school.

"You seem drunk whats wrong?" Ric said trying to get his attention.

" well I got her and saw someone that has kids.. not one but two adorable kids." Damon said while gesturing with his hands.

"So..iam guessing you saw Elena" Ric said ordering another drink.

" yea i did! I cant believed she moved on so fast.." Damon said still shocked and needed another drink.

" why didnt you?... you're the one that left this town... her?" Ric said kinda psst off with him.

"NO!... I didnt because I still...I have to go..." DAmon said drowning his six drink, getting his leather jacket and going to visit someone to get some answer.

Gilbert home:

After Elena gave them bath... And read them a story she just wanted to go to bed and sleep.. Maybe wake up and think this is all a dream..

When Elena was sleeping she hears something or someone banging on the door downstairs... She looked at the clock it said 2:38 a.m ... She got up grab one of her robe and head to the door..

She looked at the little hole on the door and see... Damon she open the door quickly since its still kinda cold for a February.

"Damon what are you doing here?" Elena said while getting him to the couch. Seeing as how he reeks of alcohol.

"Elena hiiii"Damon said trying to stand up.

"No you are gonna lay down and Iam gonna get you a glass of water" Elena said while standing just sat their or rather lay down on the sofa.

When Elena came back with the glass of water trying to give it to him with the medicine he wouldn't take it ...but that she's just trying to help that massive hangover his gonna have tomorrow.

"No!" Damon said while crossing his arms

"Damon take the medicine ..." Elena said trying to give him the mess again

"No!" Damon said more firmly and loudly

"Damon just take the dam medicine you'll thank me tomorrow" Elena said trying another strategy for his to drink

"Fine!"Damon said almost falling down while grabbing the glass from him.

"Happy now"Damon said sarcastically

"Damon wht are you here? " Elena said trying to sit next to him.

"Who"Damon said looking at her straight in the eye.

"Who what?" Elena said kinda confuse of what his talking about.

"Who's the guy" Damon said. "So you moved on?""he said in a childish matter.

No. She hasn't but she already gotten everything back together since he left. She's not gonna change because his back... At least try...

"Yea I have because you left me"Elena said trying her best bit to not cry in front of him.

"Iam sorry Elena I didn't want to leave but I had to.."Damon said in his sleepy tone

"What do you mean you had to Damon?"Elena said curious why he left.

Damon just ignored Elena question. "So you moved on and have kids now? So where and who's the father Elena, this amazing guy that got to have you?"Damon said pretty pisst off

Before Elena could process what just came our of his mouth. He was asleep on her lap. Elena trying to get him of his lap was no use. So she sat back and started caressing his hair. Is he mad? Is he jealous that she move on (not really) or what?

"His closer than you think?"Elena said and falling asleep in the sofa.


	3. Food fight!

Iam gonna try and type on the computer but its gonna take longer to update because my computer is kinda mess up i had it for 7 years.

Elena home

The next morning. Damon woke up with someone shaking Someone next to him saying "momma wake up Mia and me are hungry" Nat said trying to wake her up.

Instead he woke up Damon beause his pillow shaking. He opened his eyes to see he was sleeping in Elena lap. He was asking himself how did he get here?

When he stand up he see Nat shaking Elena. And got the biggest hangover he have.

"Hey" Damon said while trying his best not to let any sunlight get into his eyes.

"Hi Dammi." Mia said running to the sofa

"Why are you trying to wake up your mom?" Damon said looking at Nat

"Where hungry" Nat said shaking Elena faster.

"Here let me make you guys breakfast let your mom sleep longer.

"Okay" both Nat and Mia said.

When they arrived in the kitchen Damon was trying to find where are the Advil his biggest job is to find it first.

"Okay what do you guys want tot eat?" Damon said after finding the medicine and drinking it .

"I want tiara cakes"Mia said looking up at Damon.

"What that ?"

"It's pancake. I want egg and bacon" Nat said to Damon

"Ohh kk" Damon said trying to look for the ingredients

He didn't know where anything was so Nat and Mia showed him were everything was.

"Do guys want to help me "he said turning around

"Yea" both of them jumping up and down with excitement.

"Okay Nat you crack the eggs to this bowl, while Mia help me pour flour and mix on this bowl"damon said showing the bowl that theirs suppose to put it in.

Both of them where to short to reach the bowl so he had to seat them on the kitchen counter.

After a few minutes Elena wakes up because of the sunlight coming in from the window. She woke up and can't feel her legs and she's very uncomfortable. She got up and stretched and was wondering where her kids and Damon were?

A few seconds later he heard a laughters in the kitchen.

She came into the kitchen and was shocked what was in front of her.

She sees Damon,Nat and Mia covered in flour,eggs cereal and many more.

Damon turned around and panicked. He has the face as if someone just cut him stealing cookies from the cookie jar.

"Momma were sorry"Nat said trying to get the flour out of his face.

Elena shocked and speechless.

Damon saw her face and already trying to clean up the mess he did.

Elena took some flour from the kitchen counter and throw it at Damon back.

Damon was shocked,at what Elena just did. He thought Elena was going to be mad at them of the mess.

Damon was standing there when Mia took some cereal and said "food fight".

They played team by team.

The kids vs. Damon and Elena.

Nat notice they were losing against there mom because of Damon.

Mia shouted "this is not fair! Momma has Damon. While I have Nat" she said while pointing her finger to Damon.

"Mia. I heard ..."Nat never got to finish the sentence when Mia throw eggs at him.

Mia was laughing while throwing the eggs at her brother.

"Your suppose to be on my side Mia"Nat said the trying to get the eggs she'll put of him hair and shirt.

"Where losssing so Iam in Dammi team" Mia said grabbing Damon hand.

"So if Iam in Mia team does that mean Elena is against me now?" Damon said wigilling his eyebrow while holding a gallon of orange juice.

Elena walk slowly away from Damon knowing what his gonna do "Damon don't you dar..." She never got to finish her sentence because the gallon of orange was already all over her.

Both Nat and Mia where shock at what Damon just did. But after a while they started laughing at there mom. She was soaking wet with orange juice all her hair down to her toes. That really woke me up Elena said looking at Damon with a daggering look.

"Hey" Nat said throwing popcorn at Damon.  
"Don't throw juice at her"

"Yea Damon listen to ou...I mean my child"Elena notice her mistake and change it right away.

Nat and Mia where throwing cereal at each other. Nat was still mad at Mia for throwing eggs at him and going against him. While Mia was screaming we were losssing and Dammi was winning.

Elena was watching her kids and was smiling at that sight but changed when she notice she was still having a food fight with Damon. Damon was throwing corn flakes at her while Elena was walking to him trying to get the cereal.

Next thing they new they where both in the floor . Elena was on top because she fell and Damon was trying to catch her but he also lost his balance.

They where staring at each other eyes . Elena was thinking she can't get her heart broken again by him but she couldn't stop staring at his beautiful eyes staring right back at her. They stayed like that for a few minutes before they heard the kids walking to them asking when can they eat for breakfast. When they heard that Elena felt awkward since she's on top of stand up and Damon stand up feeling weird of what just happens between them.

But he couldnt show her that he stills feels something for her.. She moved on he can't just come back and ruined her life. He wanted her... But don't want to ruined her life by coming back...(yea right) Damon was thinking.

Elena was the first one to speak. "Okay since where all covered with food how about you guys take a shower while I cleaned up"

"Okay"they both said going up the stairs with the biggest smiles in there face.

Elena was getting a mop from the closet to clean the milk and juice on the floor she was cleaning the floor when Damon said

"Let me do it Iam the reason why were in this mess anyway" he said getting the mop from Elena

"It's okay Damon I can do it"

"Nop"Damon said popping the "p"

"Damon give me the mop now" Elena said putting her hands on her hips

"Try and get it"Damon said putting the mop above his head so Elena can't reach it .

"Damon stop being stubborn just give it to me"Elena said but Damon didn't listen

Elena came closer and closer until they where touching each other. Elena put her hand behind his head trying to get the mop. Elena was to focus on getting the mop that she didn't notice Damon staring at her. Damon was smelling her hair,she smelled exactly the same since five years ago.

"Huh got it"Elena said holding the mop .. That's when she notice how close they where . How there nose to toes are touching and they're staring at each other .

There lips where so close . Both of them moving closer and closer . They could feel each other breathed there lips are about to touch when...

"Honey Iam home" they here someone saying coming to the kitchen.

They move apart as if they where burning each other touch.

Damon turned around with a smirk and said "hello brother"

"Damon"

What do u think will happen next ?

From my Android phone on T-Mobile. The first nationwide 4G network.


	4. 1st MISTAKE

Sorry I haven't updated in a while...

**Last chapter**: -Damon and Elena were about to kiss but Stefan comes home saying "honey Iam home!" -is elena and Stefan a couple or not?

At the Gilbert home ( at the same moment)

"Damon" "Hi Stefan .. When did you get back in town?" Elena said giving Stefan a quick kiss on the cheek.

Stefan was smiling when Elena did that. "So Damon how are you"Stefan said walking all the way in and seeing the mess tht hasn't been clean yet..

"Still an eternal stud that I left with"Damon said smirking. Making Elena chuckle a little bit

"Still the same Damon huh?"Stefan said "so when did a tornado past here"pointing in the kitchen.

"Oh yea .. Mr. I can make a mess at other people house .. Thought it would be fun to have a food fight with the kids this early"Elena said giving Damon a daring look ..

"In my defense Mia was the first one to throw the flour" Damon said putting his hands up as a sign of defense.

"So where's my cute little nei..."Stefan said but being stop by Elena saying there taking a shower upstairs. Stefan said okay and notice that they kinda need to have a private conversation..

So he left to go upstairs and help the kids. When Stefan was gone... Elena felt kinda awkward that Stefan almost caught them kissing, so she went back cleaning the kitchen.

"Elena"Damon said trying to make her turn around

"Damon Iam cleaning her"Elena said trying to get as busy as possible

"Elena"Damon said more sternly. Grabbing her hand and making her turn around

"What is it Damon"Elena said not daring to get lost at his beautiful blue eyes

"Elena... Look at me"Damon said getting rid of some hair from her face Elena look at him and his beautiful eyes. How she miss those beautiful blue eyes. Those eyes that left her five years ago but looking at them now was making her forgot all about her plan not to get lost in them. He move closer and closer to Elena,there nose already touching and they could feel each other breath.

"Damon...we can't" Elena said

"Why not" Damon said caressing her hair and checks

"You left"Elena said looking at the floor...she didn't want to let him see the pain tht he cause her when he left.

"I know"

"Why?" Damon didn't want to tell her the truth because its just gonna open more did the one thing he those best...

"Umm you move on so it Doesn't really matter" Damon said moving back from her

"What makes you think I move on?" Elena said kinda confuse how he got that idea from

"Hello even a blind person know that you and Stefan are a perfect couple, having cute little kids ..."Damon said pounting at her and upstart where Stefan was.

"Damon were..."

" I don't really care Elena.. I just have one question" he said putting one finger up

"O really and what's that"Elena said getting mad at his attitude

" how long did it take for you to sleep with my baby bro, after I left?"Damon said coldy Elena was shocked at what Damon just said.. She was still trying to convince herself he didn't just say that.

"Elena ...youhoooo"he said waving his hand to her face

"How dare you" Elena said walking to him and slapping him in the face. The slap was hard enough to hear her hand and his cheeks colliding.

"I think it's time for you to leave" Elena said pointing at the door and pushing him out... Doesn't really care if his hurt or not.. Damon didn't say anything he just grab his jacket from the couch and left the house.

What he do best leave when he doesn't want to talk . Push people away when he doesn't want to let people in.. To him it's better if they hate him.. than there family. His willing to be the bad guy because someone has to do it.

When Damon left .. Elena was still in shocked... Where did the Damon she knew and loved went? The one that was playing with her kids... Or there kids? The one that she fell in love since she was a little girl... The boy that help her when little kids made fun of her? She miss that Damon. Now... Shes facing the worse side of Damon ruthless,cold,heartless side of him.

When Stefan went downstairs he saw Elena on the floor sitting down with her back against the front door

"What did he do now"Stefan said coming to sit next to her "He and I quote said how long did it take for me to sleep with you when he left?"Elena said practically sobbing while telling Stefan what happened moments ago.

"That douche bag"Stefan said standing up pacing back and forth

"Stefan it's okay" Elena said standing up seeing how mad Stefan is

"No it's not Elena.. His the one that left, his not suppose to be the one mad"Stefan said practically shouting Elena grabbed Stefan hand trying to calm him down.

"He should have been her for you... For Mia and Nat... But no!... He just left one night to work for my fucking father in New York"Stefan said calming down a little bit.

Stefan is also mad at Damon not only because he left Elena and his kids but also because he left him. when they were little Damon and Stefan where really close. Damon was always the big over protective brother that you tell people you wish you didn't have but inside your glad to have one. he was only 15 when Damon left. one morning he woke up and just saw an empty closet and room and a note saying 'good luck baby bro" Stefan was really mad if Damon wanted to leave is that the only thing he could say to his brother?

"Stefan calm down your gonna scare Mia and Nat with all this shouting"Elena said bringing him to the couch.

After a few minutes Elena calmed Down Stefan, and she finally stop crying.

today there gonna try their best to stop thinking about Damon and trying distracting them self and keep them busy with anything specially with Caroline wedding coming up


	5. Meeting your best friend

Author note  
Hey!  
Iam sooo sorry that I haven't posted in over a three month on this story.i have two reason why I didn't post.  
One: was because my computer broke and I had up to chapter 7 written and edited .i was gonna post every week but then my computer broke.. I think a few chapter ago I said I have a crappy one. And I didn't save it any were else.  
Two: I had to take this test that really important because it determined either you pass or fail this grade or not.

Previously:

So the last chapter had damon and elena in a heated moment until elena told damon they can't do that which made damon made and say " how long did it take for you to sleep with my brother after I left"  
-

Present time:

After Damon left Elena house he decided to just walk to klaus house since he really didnt want to go home and visit his mom right now. He loves his mom so much but he would get mad at how she didnt visit him yet. He didnt really want to face that just yet for what been happening for the past 48 hours.

Since Damon came here alot of things has happen and the main reason is Elena. She has a family now and the worst part it with his brother. Damon knew Elena wouldn't wait for him to come back forever but for all the people in the world why those it have to be his brother.

After a few minutes he arrived at the Miklaeson rang the bell three times until a short red head lady opened the door probably the maid. She lead him to the study and told him to wait and that will be here in moment.

Instead of Damon sitting down and wait like a regular person he decided to snopp around. The study look pretty much the same except the rug is different and that the fireplace is colored differently, probably blondie did that since the room was white and if he knew his friend he didnt like white that much.

"You done snooping?" Klaus said coming in

"Nope" Damon said popping the p

" Mate how have you been" klaus said walking to Damon to give his a brotherly hug.

" I don't do hugs" Damon said trying to get out of his grip

" you do when you haven't since your best friend for 2 years" aid said hugging damon longer to get him mad

" that's enough" Damon said getting out of the not so brotherly hug anymore

" so getting married huh?" Damon said sitting down in one of the sofa

" can you belived it . Iam getting married to caroline Forbes the girl that hated my guts soo much"klaus said putting the picture frame back in place

"Are you sure about this?" Damon said looking at klaus

"Yea. Iam sure"

"Why would you want to get married and be tied down with one women in the planet,there's alot of fish in the sea" Damon said putting his hand behind his head.

" same old Damon I guess New York didnt changed you?" Klaus said heading to the bar cart

" you could say I changed New York" Damon said getting up getting a drink from the cart.

When he said he changed New York he literally did.

" so why are we drinking so early?" Damon's aid taking a sip of bourbon

" try planning a wedding with a women that wants everything perfect" klaus said gulping a big one

" so have you seen her?" Klaus ask when they were both sitting down

"No. Not yet iam gonna go and visit her after this. You know my mom and all her piss off moment with me since I didn't come back in any of the holidays" Damon

"Not her i meant Elena"

"Ohh" Damon said needing another refil. Damon finally got hear out of his mind.

"I did and I also met her ki-"

"Klaus! We're are you!" Caroline said coming to the study

" ohh there you are" caroline said holing a bunch of paper in her hands

" do you know why Elena not picking up her phone. She suppose to be here 10 minutes ago to finalize the flower arrangement" caroline said sitting down next to her looking worried and piss off

" sweetheart, calm down maybe the kids didnt woke up late. And she needs to find a babysitter since Lexi is sick" klaus said smoothing out her hair to calm her down.

"Yes maybe that's why. And nothing bad could happen since that asshole is not did you even invite him? You could have told him that the ceremony was at Antartica so he'll be bitten by snake"caroline said smiling as if shes thinking of it happening

Damon thought it was the perfect moment to show his presents." Hi blondie"

Caroline was startled iPod hearing the voice " when did you get there? How much do you know?"

" I know enough that a pretty little blonde didnt listen In school to know that Antartica doesn't have snake. Hey! Maybe that's my wedding present a ticket to go back to 6th grade?" Damon standing in from of her

Shes busted. " we'll Damon I guess you need to clean your ear because iam pretty sure I said Africa not Antartica" caroline said in a matter of fact tone.

" whatever you say blondie" Damon said sarcastically

" you idi-" caroline started to protest but was stop with klaus telling them to break apart.

Klaus gave caroline a peck in the kiss which esculated into a make out session.

" I guess that's my que to leave" Damon said heading out the door.

i guess it's time to face Maria Salvatore.

Here goes nothing Damon said at the door step of the house knocking on the door.  
-

Elena house:

After stefan left after our sad moment. I had to get the kids ready since shes spending the day with Caroline and she know that,that would take hours to do.

Elena remembered that Lexi sick so she doesn't have anyone to babysit the kids. Stefan is heading to work. Tyler is helping mayor Lockwood.

"Kids" Elena said yelling at the bottom of the staircase

Nat and Mia came running down the stairs " yes,momma" nat ask

" so since Lexi is sick who do you guys want to stay with?" Elena ask bending down to there level

" can we stay at Nonna Maria house" Mia ask

"Yeah! Can we please mommy her house is big and so pretty" nat ask plying for Elena to say yes

"I don't know guys she might be busy" Elena said and saw a frown at the kids face." But there's nothing wrong with asking!" Elena said with a smile

"Yay." Both kids saying jumping up and down

" ok go pack and get your toys" Elena said trying to find her car keys

" we already got it momma since we knew you're spending the day with someone since you're helping with the wedding" nat said showing both him and Mia wearing there backpack

" I guess we're ready to go" Elena said finding her keys inside her pocket.

I hope you like it. And that it was worth the wait  
I know there want any delena scene in this chapter :(  
I wanted to show how close Damon and klaus are since in the show they look like they wanna kill each other in every chance they get with each other.

So is Nonna Maria,Damon mom?

Please review to know how you thing next chapters gonna be .

Iam sorry again


	6. Visiting Maria aka Nonna maria

Chapter 6

No one pOv:

Here goes nothing.  
Damon had to wait outside the door for a few minutes due to the fact that he heard nothing inside

"hi I was in the kitchen bak-"Maria said but never finished.

"Hi mom" Damon said coming over to give his mother a hug.

But never got too because his mom hit him upside down.

"Aww! What was that for?"Damon said rubbing the back of his head were his mother just hit him.

" Damon joesph Salvatore why did I have to hear you coming into town from crazy frany? I had to hear from her that my son came back 2 days ago?"Maria said crossing her arms in front of her body

" sorry"Damon said faking a pout for his mom

"No.. Ah ah...that does not work on me" Maria said shaking her head

"Ok fine I had to do some business and I has to visit klaus" Damon said coming inside the house.

"And that business and klaus is more important than your own mother?" Maria said following Damon to the leaving room.

Damon didnt answer."Fine. Don't answer your mother"Maria said leaving the living room

"Mom" Damon said making his mom turn around. He saw his mom eyes watery.  
Damon gave his mom a hug " I love you mom"

" miss you Damon.. I haven't seen you for 5 years."Maria said hugging Damon tighter.

"I know mom. I miss you". Damon said looking at his mom now

"I love you and all son but you really need to take a shower you stink of alcohol"Maria said while heading to the kitchen

"Thanks for ruining the moment" Damon said chuckling heading to his bedroom

Damon came inside his bedroom. Nothing change since he left. His room look exactly as how he left it 5 years ago.  
His bed still had the silky sheets. The picture are still around the table. The smell of the alcohol of bourbon and whiskey surrounds the room.

Damon pick up one of the picture frame and notice it was the one with Elena giving him there friendship bracelet. It was his birthday that she told him she didn't know what to give him so she made a macaroni hand bracelet in her 2nd grade class.  
This memory made Damon chuckle because when he wore the bracelet it hurted like a b*** because she put them the wrong way and some of the macaroni broke and was stabbing his hand. He wanted to take it off so badly but he couldn't because her face light up and was looking at him with her bif brown eyes asking him do you love it. Two days later he had a rush in his arms, but it was worth seeing the smile in her face.

Damon was heading to the bathroom,when he notice he really did stink.

Elena pOv:

After we got into the car I notice at the side view mirror at how excited the kids look. They seem so happy to go and stay with Maria. They were talking about which game they should play first when they come there.

They were debating on playing hide and seek or the tag your it.

Nat and Mia are always arguing at what they should play.

After a few minute they arrive and the car didn't even got to complete stop before the kids were outside the car heading for the door.

"Kids! Stop running and wait for me"Elena said getting out of the car getting there bag.

Elena was heading to the door but before she could come in she was meet with the person that she really didnt want to talk right now.

Hope you like it...  
So who's the person that elena really didn't want to talk to?  
Delena scene coming soon

sorry if there's alot if mistake...

trying my best to catch them


	7. Damon spends the day with the twins

Author note:  
So last chapter had Damon visiting his mom and elena coming over to Nonna house aka Damon mom to babysit nat and Mia. So who's the person that elena really didn't want to see at the moment.

Chapter 7

When elena came face to face with the person she really didnt want to see.

"Hi Elena"Mason said

"Hi Mason"Elena said looking at the ground

Elena and Mason dated 1 year ago he was the perfect boyfriend until Mason did something that ruined Elena life.

"Bye Mason"Elena said trying to walk pass him

"Come on elena, it's been a year.. I said iam sorry"Mason said grabbing her arm

"Don't touch me!" Elena said yanking her arm away from him and saying "I don't care if its been a year. I will NEVER forgive you for what you've done"She said ignoring his protest and just walk inside the house

Elena walk inside and notice it was very quite, she started to panic and she headed of to find her kids worriedly around the house.

Elena was walking all over the place then she smelled bake cookies so she headed to the kitchen noticing that there eating a fresh batch of cookies

Elena fake coughed and made her kids turned around  
"I told you guys no cookies until launch" Elena said heading to the kitchen counter

"Elena, ill give them something nutrition later. This cookies are freshly baked and you know how good they are when they just come out of the oven" Maria said coming to the kitchen with a hand on her shoulder.

"See Nonna agrees with us" Mia said pouting to grandma and nat shoving as much cookies in his mouth as possible

Elena notice she was defeated and ask the kids if they could go to the living room while Maria was busy cooking something in the pot.

Elena didn't talk until both of her kids where sitting in the chair right in front of her " ok you know the rules right" Elena ask

"Yes momma, we stayed with grandma alot of times already" Mia said fixing her dress

"Ok, another thing, if anyone ask what's your last name tell them it's Gilbert ok" Elena said looking at both her kids in the eye

" why momma ?" Nat ask looking at his mom querulously

" it's something that momma has to do . Ok? Don't worry about it" Elena said

"But- nat never got to finish because Maria was in the leaving room walking toward them

Before Elena could tell them to be careful. Elena kids were already running up the stairs

"Iam sorry. And thank you for helping me, Lexi is sick so I don't have any other choices" Elena said telling her kids to not run up the stairs

"It's not problem. I miss having kids around her" Maria said smiling at Elena

"Thank you again. Ill try and come back as early as possible but, with caroline being caroline that would take a while" Elena said heading to the door

-/-/-

Damon pOv

Damon just finished taking his shower when he heard giggling across the hall.

Damon went to investigate when he was finishing putting clothes but now he doesn't hear giggling weird.

Damon opened the door to find a little girl crying in the center of the bedroom not just any little girl it's Mia.

"Mia are you ok" rushing to her side noticing her knee was bleeding

" Dammi?" Mia ask trying to see though her watery eyes

"Yea. It's me, what happens her" Damon said being the little girl to his arm

" me .. And.. Nat .. Where.. Playing .. Hide.. And ... Seek..." Mia said trying her best to say while shes crying

" ok. Lets go bring get you a band-aid" Damon said bring Mia to the neares arm chair

When Damon notice Mia crying was not that headed to the bathroom to check for first-aid kit.

When Damon was in the bathroom Damon heard snuffle. Damon opened the closet to find Nat trying his best not to cry.

"Hey buddy" Damon said kneeling in front of him

"You okay?" Damon ask

"Iam ok .. Is she ok?" Nat ask looking pass the door which leads to the bedroom

"Come and see" Damon said grabbing the little boys hand and the first-aid kit in the other

Mia was not crying anymore she just has hiccups.

"Ok wanna help me make your sister feel better?" Damon ask nat

Nat didn't say anything and just nodded.  
Nat help them Damon with a serious face noticing his sister where hurting

After Mia was all better.

"Mia iam sorry" nat said grabbing his sister and giving her a bear hug.

"It's okay . It wants your fault I was the one that decide to play tag with you"Mia said throw her hiccups.

"Wanna know something that always makes me feel better? I always have shakes" Damon said standing up

"But momma said we can't eat dessert until we eat launch" Mia said while she stop crying

"Then I guess we won't tell her then" Damon said picking up Mia noticing shes having a hard time walking with her ankle

"Do you want any help?" Nat ask while damon was setting Mia down on the counter top and heading for the fridge to find the ice cream.

"Ok as long as you promise not to make a mess this time" damon said pointedly at both of them:  
Both Mia and nat nodded excitedly

When Elena arrived at klaus house she heard shouting on the other side of the door

Well her goes nothing. Elena said while opening the door. To find a furious caroline with her hands folded across her chest talking on the phone.

"Hey" Elena said while dropping her bag on the near by chair.

Caroline continued yelling for a few minutes until she finally stop and look at Elena sternly.

"What" Elena ask innocently  
"Don't what me. You know exactly why" caroline said walking up to sit next to her

"Okay. Iam sorry that iam REALLY late but I didn't know where I should leave the kids since Lexi is sick" Elena said

"Okay fine. I can't get mad at you while those kids are involve" caroline said

"Ok.. So let's get down to business"caroline said folding her arms across her chest again.

"Yeah, we still have so many thing to do before your weddi-

"Not about that"caroline said while waving her hand in front if Elena. " iam talking about Damon. So... Did you already see him?" Caroline ask

Elena took a moment to answer the question. She didnt really want to have this conversation right now because she promised herself this morning. So she decided to tell the truth, better than to lie and regret it later. " yea he stayed home at my house" Elena said looking at the papers that were in the table

"He what?!" Caroline said standing up." He stayed over ? He came back less than 48 hours and that?!"

"Not like that caroline. He was drunk and came over and slept in the couch" Elena said while showing her one of the picture in the table

"But-

" caroline can we not talk about this.. Please" elena said putting the papers down

Caroline notice how serious and how much Elena didn't want to talk about it so she just pick out a picture

Caroline knew she had to interrogate her but not now..

The boarding house:

After Maria was done cleaning her room she headed to the kitchen to make some food for the kids to only come face to face of but the kids covered with chocolate and whip cream in there hair and fingers.

"So that's why it's so quite around here"Maria said getting a paper towel.

"Hi Nonna " Mia said while nat was licking his fingers clean

"Why" Maria said turning around to find her own son drink the chocolate milkshake

Damon just shrugged off

" you'll regret this" Maria said giving both kids paper towel to clean off

Damon look at his mom curiously because for one the kids just said Nonna which mean grandma and what would he regret?

After Maria fed them a healthy meal and drink LOtS of water. They ( nat and Mia) would not stop moving around

Damon tried his best to calm them down but it wasn't working out to well. He friend making them read.. That plan lasted for 1 minute. He tried watching tv but they where bored easily. He tried playing board games but that was also boring.  
So damon decide to just let them go to the pool.

Since Mia and nat didn't have there bathing suit they just wore there extra clothes which where there pajama to the pool behind the boarding house.

Maria told Damon to watch them because the pool goes from 3 feet to 7 feet deep. So Damon decided to get one of his black swim trunk.

/-

" so Elena are you and Damon ok" caroline ask after they where done to everything that they were supposed to do for the day

" yea where ok.. I guess but I just don't want to spend time with him for a while" Elena said trying to take loss tred from her dress out

"You sure?" Caroline ask not believing him  
Elena gave up and just told her what happened from when he arrived at her house drunk and to this morning. Except about the sleeping with stefan thing. She knew caroline will be piss off with Damon .

"We'll I have bad news"caroline said standing up

" what?"elena ask looking at caroline

" we'll since your my maid of honor and Damon the best man you have to spend the next week with each other planning the bachelor party and the dancing classes" caroline said trying to exit out of the living room

"What?! I just told you a whole story to why I don't want to spend time with him" elena practically shouting walking behind caroline

Caroline just said sorry.  
Elena wasn't really in a good mood so she took her bag and headed out.

Elena stop her car in front of the boarding house still piss off with caroline news.

Elena didn't need to knock on the door since she the door was open

Elena said hello guys where are you  
While walking around the house

She was startled when Maria came out if knowers behind her

"Sorry hon. Didnt mean to scare you" Maria said rubbing her hand behind Elena back

" it's ok . So where Mia and nat a lot if trouble" Elena ask

"Not at all. They didn't bother me at all. There in the back" Maria said pollinating to the patio

Elena thought that was weird because she thought the kids would have drown Maria crazy by now

Elena headed to the back door to notice her kids inside the pool with a guy throwing water at each other

"Kids" Elena said loud enough for the kids to hear throw there laughter

"Elena" Damon said getting out of the water

Elena looked at how damon was only wearing a black swim trunk and his body all wet.

Hi..  
So in a comment someone said that the cheater should be longer so iam gonna try and make them longer but the problem is it will take longer to update

Hope u like the chapter  
I know this chapter didnt also have any or much delena scen :(  
But since they have to spend time for klaus and caroline wedding together . There will be more delena scene up a head.

Please review. It would really make my day. And I really wanna know your opinion of the chapter or the whole story


	8. Is she gonna tell the truth?

**Previously**:

**_So_****_ Mia and Nat stayed over at Maria house aka the boarding house but Damon took care of them. Elena told caroline everything that happened between her and Damon and how much she doesn't want to spend time with him because of what he did. Caroline had some bad news since the wedding is near Elena and Damon has to spend the rest of the two weeks together since there bridesmaid and best man._**

**_Somewhere:_**

"Sir" Tyler said to the phone  
"it seems like we don't have to do that much with Damon coming back, his already destroying his chances with her by himself and his only been here less than 72 hours"

" good. But you still need to get him gone from there and to come back in New York as soon as possible. I don't need him to be there with that slut of a girl and her too annoying kids"

"Ok sir."Tyler said to the phone with his his hand tightly close ready to punch anything near him. He wanted damon gone just like this guy (sir) but he doesn't have the right to call Elena a slut.

" call me when you got everything under control" the mysterious guy said to te phone hanging up.

Tyler hang up afterward thinking if what his doing is right.

**GRILL**:

Klaus and Alaric were sitting at the bar drinking whiskey.

They usually do this almost every afternoon like old men.

" I can't believed you didn't pick me as you best man" Alaric said playfully punched klaus arm

" I didnt pick you because before the party even start your probably drunk of your ass and your speech will have everything embarrassing that I did in high school and college which will have caroline hate me and not have the honeymoon we planned on"

"Me?" Ric said putting his hand over his heart to emphases that he felt offended"I would do no such thing"

" yea sure" klaus said smiling at the thought of all the things he did in college which he regrets well that what he tells people, if he had the chance he would do it all over again.

" I pick Damon to be my best man to make that kid come back in to town and see Elena" klaus said asking the bartender for a refill

"So should we tell him" Alaric ask

"It's not really are place to tell him" klaus answered looking at him

"We'll then his really stupid" Alaric said gulping everything " those kids look exactly like him. When is Damon gonna put the pieces together?"

" we'll I do know something, his gonna kick are asses when he finds out that we both knew about it and never called him" klaus said

"We'll cheers to that" lifting up his glass  
" lets hope that dumb ass figures it out soon"

Klaus Alaric clink both there glass of whiskey laughing at how Damon gonna be royally piss off

**Damon HoUSe **  
**(were last cheater ended)**

Elena isn't in a really good mood and what made it worst was to see Damon only in his black swim trunk and how the water is falling from his hair to his six pack which leads to -

"Elena" Damon said walking up to her snapping her out of her thoughts

"Umm hi" Elena said not daring to look at him. Shes suppose to be mad at him not thinking about him like that.

"Kids we need to go" Elena said grabbing a towel in the kids for the kids to get.  
" go to Nonna Maria and tell her if you could take a shower now before you get a cold"

"K momma" Nat said leading his sister inside

"Momma is uncle stefan coming over?" Mia said pausing at the doorway

Damon eyes bugs out. Uncle?

" no his helping uncle Tyler" Elena said looking at her daughter after she answered her daughter question she remembered what Damon said earlier which made her mood much worse than it already is.

Damon and elena stand there awkwardly for a few minute not knowing what to say to each other

" iam sorry Elena" Damon said first to talk

"For what?" Elena said grabbing the kids backpack from the patio table

" for asking you how long it took you to sleep with my brother"Damon said

Elena didnt answer not wanting to have this conversation right now.

"Elena don't do that" Damon said making her turned around to face him.

" I know that was a dick move but when I heard him say "iam home honey"and you giving him a kiss in the cheek I just.. You know me Elena that's how I am. I thought stefan was Mia and Nat father I jump to conclusion" Damon said holing Elena face between both his hand so she can't hide her reaction to what Damon just said.

"Damon" Elena said grabbing Damon hands and making him let go " I don't know you remember? You left"

"I didnt have a chose" damon mumbled

Elena heard damon say something but wasn't clearly sure to what.

"I just couldn't imagine with anyone specially stefan"

That made elena snap "Why? Because you thought I'll be waiting for you,like a poor naive girl that you thought I was?"

"No Elena." Damon said getting frustrated  
"It's just that the age that they are in is near the year that I left"

" so that doesn't mean stefan or you are the father" Elena said practically yelling

" so who's the father Elena ?"

" that's NonE of your business" Elena said grabbing the kids things and heading to the door.

" it is my business Elena"damon said stopping Elena

"Am. .father?" Damon said looking straight at Elena not daring to back down.

**AUTHORS NOTE::::::::::::::**

**_Hi so I'll try and update soon._**  
**_So what do you think?_**  
**_IS ELENA FINaLLY GONNA TELL DAMON THE TRUTH?_**

**_So who do you think tyler is talking to?_**  
**_Don't you think klaus and Alaric bantering and calling Damon a dumb ass is kinda funny? Am I the only one? :(_**

**_Can you PLEASE leave a REVIEW..._**  
**_That would make my day. Iam sick and at home . Iam not allowed to get out of bed so I decided to write this chapter._**

**_I would really appreciate it because it helps me know how you feel about how the story is turning out._**


	9. Tell the truth? Or keep the secret?

_**Previously:**_

_**Tyler was talking with "sir" that really wanted Damon not to be in mystic falls and back in New York. Klaus and Alaric where talking about how piss of Damon would be when he finds out that they knew all along that Mia and Nat are his children.**_  
_**The most important part and hopefully you guys are waiting for is what is Elena answered to Damon questioned.**_

* * *

**The same moment:**

"Elena-

"Is everything ok here"Maria said coming outside

" Kids! We have to go" Elena was heading out the door but before she left she gave Maria a kiss in the cheek and telling her she appreciate babysitting them.

" thank Damon he was the one that was with them the whole day" Maria said letting go of her

Elena look at Damon for a minute and said" yea umm thanks"

After Elena left with the kids. Damon headed inside and went straight to the bar cart which has his favorite bourbon.

Maria notice that Damon look frustrated so she headed to the cabinet in the kitchen to get him a glass but when he came to the living room she was a little to late because Damon was already drinking out of the bottle.

"Everything ok?" Maria putting the glass down in the table noticing there's no point in giving him the glass.

"Just peachy" Damon said while taking a long gulp of the bourbon

Maria walk up to Damon getting the bourbon out of his hand "this is not the answer to your problems"

Maria didnt wanna interrogate him noticing at how he looks like he already has a lot if problems.

"Damon just go to sleep you'll figure out everything tomorrow"Nonna said standing up " goodnight" giving Damon a kiss in the forehead.

Damon got up took one last gulp of his drink and headed up the stairs

He went to his room to open his luggage. Matt brought it in yesterday since he left it in the bar.

Damon got his **Medicine** out and put it in the high shelf of the bathroom 't want any stranger to find that. BUT his not allowed to mix medicine and alcohol BUT his not also allowed to miss a day of drinking his medicine.

Damon being Damon took the risk and drank the medicine with his bottle of bourbon.

He knew he was gonna regret his decision tomorrow. So he decided to take a shower and headed for bed.

* * *

**Elena house**:

When elena got home she made the kids brush there teeth and tuck them in and told them goodnight while giving them a kiss in the forehead.

elena headed to her room and sat down thinking what here answer would have been if Maria didn't Interrupt them. She didn't know if her answer would be "_yes Damon you are the father" _or_ " no it's not you Iam sorry"_

She really wanted to tell Damon that his the father of Mia and Nat but what if he leaves like what he did to her back in high school? The kids would be devastated. She didn't want to risk her kids getting didnt wasn't them to experienced what she experienced back in high school. Having that whole in your heart that somebody use to 's always a time and place to tell someone something.

Elena needed to stop worrying about this. There's always tomorrow. So she headed to bed and dream about 1 special blue eyes man that just came back to her life to fix or ruined her life?

* * *

**Boarding house:**

Damon frowned waking up he felt like a truck run over him over and worst part he forgot to close the blinds last night so the sun rays was hitting him. He groaned more and grabbed a pillow to cover his face. He wanted to sleep,just sleep the whole day. The medicine really took him down specially since he mix it with he can't sleep with this major hangover, hanging over his head he decided to sit up. He succeeded on his third try.

He check his phone.1 message from klaus.

Hey mate,  
Come over when your awake.I bet you have that major hangover

Damon raised his eyebrow and texted

Klaus,  
Ill be there in 30 minutes. How do you know I have an hangover?

Damon set his phone down on his dresser and headed to his closet to get a changed of clothes, then headed to his bathroom to shower and brush his teeth.

After 15 minutes Damon got out of the bathroom and checked his phone

Damon,  
Instinct. Well mama Salvatore told me about it.

After Damon read this, Damon found it strange at how his mom and klaus are kinda close now. Before he left they could barely stand each mom thought klaus was a bad influenced for his sweet innocent Damon. Damon smirk if only she knew it was the other way around.

Damon got his car keys and headed to his camaro. Ahh his sweet camaro, he couldn't explained how much he miss Amelia. Yes, Damon Salvatore named his car Amelia. He named it Amelia because its Elena middle name. His car deserves to be names after the most amazing girl in the world. Just don't tell his mom.

Klaus house is quite far from his. Since the boarding house and the Miklaeson Mansion is one of the biggest and oldest home it's practically on the other side of the town.

Damon was driving but after a few minutes his vision got all blurred. Damon shakes his head but it got worst but he continued to drive but his eye started to close he lose control and-

* * *

**Elena house**:

Today she was suppose to be spending her whole day with Damon because according to caroline since there the best man and bridesmaid they have to organize everything and have to dance class. According to caroline " Elena you have have two left foot" in her innocent tone. Even though Elena knew she was the worst dancer, why two left foot? For all the things why?

Elena decided to go downstairs and prepare breakfast downstairs before the kids wake up.

When she made it downstairs she was faced with Tyler there with his dress shirt in the high chair and him standing in his undershirt probably cooking pancakes for the kids.

"Morning" Elena said heading to the coffee machine not really ready for the day without her coffee

"Morning" Tyler said putting pancakes in the plate

" you know it's not your responsibility to cook breakfast for us?" Elena said going to the cabinet getting her coffee mug

"I know but I know you and Damon had a fight last night" Tyler said

"Ohh.. How do you know about that?"Elena said getting milk for her brewing coffee

"Ohh yea. Drama spread fast here in town"Tyler said " so what are you doing today?" Tyler ask right away trying to changed the subject

Before Elena could ask him more question Nat and Mia came running down the stairs and gritted Tyler good morning heading to there high chair.

Elena found that weird that Tyler knew about it. Elena was pretty sure that it was only her and damon there and probably Maria but that's about it them that heard there conversation.

* * *

**Miklaeson mansion:**

"Where the bloody hell is Damon " klaus said walking back and forth in the study

"Sweetheart calm he had an emergency" caroline said trying her best to talk like klaus with his british accent while walking in to the study.

"Har har" klaus said smilling knowing that caroline is teasing him because of what happen yesterday with why Elena was late.

"See how it feels" caroline said sitting on the armchair. Caroline didn't have klaus completed attention so she grabbed his arm and bringing him down. Klaus was still not fully focus so caroline started kissing his neck to distract him.

After a few moments klaus turned and look at caroline " what are you doing,love" klaus ask while brushing his hand throw caroline blond locks.

"Nothing" caroline said innocently and continues kissing his neck

" sure about that?" klaus said grabbing her head between his hand "yup" caroline said right before klaus kissed her in the lips.

Klaus continued kissing caroline while caroline hands was in his head pulling his continued kissing caroline down her neck which made caroline moan out loud.

"Love"klaus said kissing her collarbone" as much as I want to continue this I have to go to work" klaus said kissing her down her cleavage not showing any sign of stoping.

"Ok" caroline said trying to get klaus out of her lap

"What?"klaus ask totally bewildered at how caroline just agreed with him. She usually disagree.

" you said you have to go to work and I have to go and do some last minute changes for the wedding" caroline said while trying to fix her dress

Klaus grabbed her arm and whispered "That didnt mean you have to agree" while nibbling in her earlobe made caroline moan and push klaus on the closest wall which was a bookshelf. Klaus groaned at the pain in his back from the made caroline chuckled " ok their old man?"

"Perfectly" klaus said turning them around now having caroline pinned against the bookshelf

" no. If we are doing this iam in charge" caroline said turning them around and ripping his shirt open button where all over the ground now.

"My favorite shirt" klaus said pouting"I know something that you'd like" caroline said while unzipping her dress revealing her lingerie

" fuck work" klaus said grabbing her face and pulling her dress down.

* * *

**Author note**:

**_So what do you think?_**  
**_I know some of you are probably mad at me at how Elena didn't get to answer the question because Nona Maria interrupted them and Elena made a run for it. I kinda use a line that Damon said in the graveyard in I think 4x03 do you know which one?_**

**_I didn't want him to find out I think it's to soon. In other story he finds out in the first 5 chapter. I want Damon to know and love the kids because he wants to not because his obligated to._**

**_So what about the medicine? What do you think vitamins or sickness?does klaus know about this medicine? Maybe thats why he was worried?_**

**_So what happen to Damon after he close his eyes? Did he lose control?_**

**_Elena is getting suspicious on Tyler._**

**_Did you guys like the klaroline scene? Since we won't have that much of a heated since for delena I gave you klaroline :)_**

**_This might be my longest chapter I've ever written :)_**

**_Please please please please please please_**  
**_Review review review review review review_**

**_Can you please checky my other please with a cherry on top._**

**_It would totally make my day._**


	10. Questions

hi..

so iam really sorry for update for a while now I've been really busy. I got a summer job since school is over .yeah! ( to the school part not the job)

so can u guys answer this questions because I want your opinion if I should do them ...

so do you guys want Jenna to be in this story?

which one of this people do you dislike the most

- katherine. - rose. - Lexi - andie. - sage

Should I do a time jump?

which bromance do you prefer Alaric/damon or Damon/klaus or Damon/stefan

also what day of the week should I update? iam thinking Monday since to me, that's like the day that everyone hates and to lazy to do do you think?

Pleas leave your answer in the review box

i just noticed I have I think over 36 followers.. Wow.. Thanks guys.. Iam hopping to get more than 3 or 4 reviewed from you guys.. Please try and review . I would really appreciate that.

iam sorry again


	11. Answers and interfering

**Previously** :

_Elena escape from answering Damon question because Maria came in and interrupted them. Elena getting suspicious to how Tyler knew about the conversation. Klaroline scene. Damon thought it was weird that his mom and klaus are buddy drove to the Miklaeson house dizzy._

* * *

**Same moment:**

Damon was driving but after a few minutes his vision got all blurred. Damon shakes his head but it got worst but he continued to drive but his eye started to close he lose control and his car swiveled out of control and hit the tress near the road.

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

_**Beep.**_

"Ugh someone needs to shut that thing off"Damon said while trying to sit up

"No,no" a nurse came in pushing him down to lay back down.

" finally, your awake" the nurse said looking at the annoying beeping sound right next to Damon.

"Miss- " Damon didn't get to finish because his voice was hoarse as if he didnt drink water for a while.

"Ohh sorry . Here" the nurse came running back to him with a glass of water and pushing it down Damon mouth.

"Thanks" Damon said after he was sure his voice was back to normal

"So doc what happened" Damon ask. The last thing he remembered was he got dizzy and everything when dark.

"Ohh. Iam not the doctor. Iam the nurse Emily. The doctor will be here in a moment" she said writting down something on the clip board.

Before Damon could ask her more question she exited the room.

After a few moments the door open revealing a old blond hair guy that had stethoscope around his neck.

"So iam guessing your the doctor?" Damon said folding his hand over his chest. Since the nurse left he pressed the bottom that made the bed in a sitting position.

"Yes... " the doctor said while looking at Damon chart.

"We'll Mr. Salvatore you were in a car accident" the doctor said looking up from the chart

"**No Shit**" Damon mumbled

"But what cause the accident is the alcohol in your blood system but also high amounts of medicine that most people take when there 60"

"Yea, so when can I leave?" Damon ask trying to change subjects

" I recommend you to stay and be listed in our heart transplant list to find you a new heart. It seems like your heart is not working properly and betting irregularly" the doctor said liking at the machine that show his heart rate

_So the doctor those have a brain_ Damon thought "I've heard that before. But iam still alive. Ive live with it for years now. I think iam good" Damon said getting up

"But sir it's highly recommended to get this check out-

"Fine. Ill get it check" damon said being done with this conversation.

"Good" doctor said smilling" and we contact your emergency contact"

"What!"damon said worried that his mom was coming . Shes gonna be piss off that he didnt tell her.

"So I get a call saying that my child Damon Salvatore is in the hospital and that has heart problems . You have some explaining to do"

* * *

**Elena house:**

While driving to Miklaeson house knowing that she has to spend the day with Damon Salvatore after there conversation last night about if Damon was the father or not.

Will Nat and Mia be ok with that?

Nat and Mia were in the back sit excited to go to Miklaeson house.

Since Elena got pregnant her family didnt really like her being pregnant at the age of 17 yrs old.

So when here friends found out she was pregnant she mostly stayed with Caroline house but after Caroline started dating klaus she stayed most of her time int his spare room.

That house is more than a mansion they tolerated each other for Caroline sake but since she started living there,they became close. And klaus has a soft spot for her kids.

Elena arrived at the house after a few minutes seeing her kids run into the house following Rose to there old room.

Elena headed to the leaving seeing Caroline yelling at the phone. Will she ever see her without yelling at anyone?Planning a wedding seems to take alot on Caroline.

* * *

**Hospital**:

_I forgot about that_. Damon thought.

When klaus and Damon's where in high school they listed each other as there emergency contact so if they got drunk or anything happen. The hospital would call them not there parents.

"So you have alot of explaining mate"

Thank god. Damon signed that that voice didnt belong to his mother but to his friend.

**_Klaus_**

"So how much did you hear?" Damon said standing up heading to the bag in the corner which contained his belongings

"Everything" klaus said walking all the way in the room "is that why you left"

**Ha**. " I wish that was the reason"damon said putting his watch and ring on.

"So what are you gonna do" klaus ask

"Iam gonna live my life to the fullest" Damon said putting on his jacket and heading out the door.

* * *

**Miklaeson house:**

" so the wedding is in 3 I can't believed it so close" caroine said sitting down

"Caroline it's in 3 months it's not that close"Elena said

"So where's Damon? Since I have to go to dancing classes with him. Since some one"Elena said while looking at Caroline" said that I have two left foot"

"Iam sorry lena" caroine looking down on her lap " but you can't dance. Remember on 8th grade dance? You were partner up with Matt and you practically ended his football career because you were so nerves so every time you mess up a step you would grip his hand tighter" Caroline said smirking and folding her hands ver her chest to prove her point

" That was years ago" Elena said blushing and I wasn't that bad. Was I?"

Remembering that after it Matt couldn't play football for a whole week because his hand was so numb.

Both girls looking at each other laughing at the memory.

After they had a few laugh and proving each other there bad childhood memory. Klaus and Damon came inside the house.

"Hey, I thought you had to go to work?" Caroline ask standing up heading to klaus and giving him a quick peck in the lips

"Yea, but I had to pick up this Foolish boy from the hospital because he crash his car because he was drunk/hangover driving"klaus said

" why would you drive drunk damon?" Caroline said slapping him in the head

"Aww" Damon said rubbing the spot that caroline just hit " you just slap the person that came from the hospital that might have concussion because of that slap"

" big baby" caroline said sticking out her tongue out

"Ha. That's great coming from the girl-

"Ok" klaus said getting In the middle if them

" so love can you please just tell Damon what he needs to do today. So I could go back to work" klaus said rubbing her hands up and down caroline arm which calms her down.

"Fine. So today you and Elena are going to dance class"

"Dance class? Iam a great dancer" damon said cockly

"Ha. You wis-

"Ok" klaus said pushing damon and Elena out the door before anything not mining full words are exchanged "bye"

"Blondie still didn't changed" Damon said heading outside chuckling

"You know she hates it when you call her that" Elena said crossing her arms

"What she doesn't know won't hurt her" damon said stop walking and ask Elena "so where's this dance class"

Damon and Elena headed to the dance class in Elena car since Damon car is busted since he crashed it.

* * *

**Miklaeson house:**

" so this dance class, we didnt put them in any dance class. The only dance that I know that we have to do is during the rehearsal dinner and the wedding"

"No I made them a dance class appointment for a boost since I want the wedding to be perfect" Caroline said fixing the paper and nocturne frame which she does when she shes guilty

"Caroline ...

"Fine. I signed them up so they get to spendmoretimetogether"caroline said really fast

"Caroline ...

"I know .. I know .. I shouldn't interfere with there love life but you know me"caroline said sitting down playing with the hem of her skirt

"Yea, love I do know you and I know that you wouldn't give up until there running off the sunset" klaus said

Caroline turned her head to face klaus " are you mocking my me ?"

"Maybe" klaus said innocently which made caroline chuckle

Upstairs of the Miklaeson house:

"I wish Damon was there this morning" Mia said while coloring in her sketchbook

" why?" Nat ask looking up from his Legos

"Because last time we had a food fight. We had fun and momma was laughing and wasn't worried about anything"she said as if its the most obvious thing in the world

" I don't like Damon" Nat said sternly

"Why not? He makes momma laugh?" Mia ask sitting down on the floor next to her brother

" I just don't" Nat said stubbornly

* * *

**Author note:**

So **what kind of dance class did Caroline sigh them up? Right your guest in the review box.**

**Poor damon car,May she rest for a while.**

**So you FINALLY found out what the medicine is for.**

**So I pinky promise that this would be the last chapter that would not have a delena scene.**

**So Nat doesn't like Damon ...**

**So most of the people that read the author note last chapter voted time jump. So iam gonna do that.**

**I already know how Jenna gonna fit in this story. I put a SMALL clue to how.**

**Reviewers****...**

**Thanks for reviewing . I really appreciate it .  
But  
I have over 37 followers and get only 4 review per chapter.**

**IAM REALLY GRATEFUL FoR tHoSE PEOPlE** like..  
_-dominikaww  
-vamomoftwins  
-elena prada_

**_Also TRY and read my OTHER story._**

AlSO:

Iam really sorry to **_YAZMIN V._**  
Iam really trying to catch my mistake. Remember that English is NOT my first language. If its to hard to understand it wouldn't offend me if you stop reading.  
**Iam really sorry**


	12. Salsa dancing

**Previously :  
****_So Damon ok from the car crash. He has heart problem. Nat doesn't really like Damon. Caroline interfered with Elena love life AGAIN._**

**_So what kind of dance class are they going to?_**

* * *

**Dance class:**

Damon and Elena keep driving until they saw the sign " dance camp"

Damon and Elena walk silently inside the door when Elena notice there saying

" if you have 2 left feet were here to fix it with just a tap"

Seeing this made Elena chuckle and Damon look at her curiously.

Damon and Elena entered the room and notice there were alot people which was normal except of how they were dressed

After damon notice what people were wearing he look at Elena and ask " what kind of dancing class is this suppose to be"

" I think it suppose to be formal dancing since the wedding is old fashion" Elena said

The female were wearing strapless dress with variety of colors and the men were wearing black with ruffles around the edges.

After a few minutes a lady that was dressed in a yellow short dressed,had a red rose in her hair wearing at least 5 inch heels came in clapping her hands and telling everyone to move to the side.

"So welcome everyone iam Sonia, welcome to the first salsa classes here in mystic falls. Who's excited?" She said smilling clapping her hands while looking around the room

Elena and damon look at each knew how close and intimate salsa dancing was so she wanted to get the heck out if there. "lets go" Elena said grabbing Damon hands and heading to the door.

"Hello"Sonja said " where are you guys going? The class didnt even start?" She said walking toward them

"Ohh sorry I think we're in the wrong room" Elena said turning around

"Where suppose to be here for a formal dance class" Damon said

This made Sonia the dance instructor and everyone else laugh

"Honey, this building doesn't teach that such things"  
Sonia said moving toward them

"Oh ok I guess we're leaving come on Damon " Elena said grabbing Damon hand

"Wait." Sonia said grabbing each of there hands "since you guys are here stay"

Elena was about to protest but Damon think for a second and knowing how salsa dancing is said" why not"

Elena noticing people were staring at them and didnt want to make bigger scene. "Fine"she said while letting the lady drag them in the middle of the room.

"Ok, the men in the relationship put your hand in your partner waist" Sonia said which made some the men chuckle because there wife did just that.

Damon put his hand in Elena waist." Now put you free hand in your partner hand and ladies put your arm around your partner neck"Elena hesitant put her hand in Damon Elena was a little bit shorter Damon had to lean down a little bit which made there faces come closer.

"Now, get as close as possible with your partner. Don't be shy" Sonia said winking at the people in the room. walking around the room to see if people were doing what she just said

Elena hesitated moving closer to Damon

Sonia came and shake her head " is not your middle school" Sonia said putting one arm in both Damon and Elena neck to make them move closer

Elena suck in her breath noticing at how close Sonia put them. They look like they were glued to each other.

"Yeah, Elena were not in middle school dance. Don't worry I don't bite" damon said teasingly

When Sonia was sure everyone was close she went in the middle of the room and said "ok. Now everyone move three step forward and three step back. Just keep doing that"

Damon was holding on elena waist, can't remember when she was this staring at her face out how much she grown up .Elena counting out loud "one,two,three ..one,two,three.."This made Damon come back and chuckle at Elena

Elena look up Damon " what"  
"Your counting" this made Elena blushed because she didnt even know she was doing this

"Sorry"  
"It's ok. Stop concentrating just feel. This is just a dance Elena, not school work" Elena sign and stop counting,well at least out loud

After a few minutes the dance instructor ask her partner Mario to come and joined them.

"Ok now this is the part that I know the men would love" Sonia said winking at the men around the room

Her partner Mario puts his hand in her butt and the other one around her back.

The men's were chuckled while doing this and made the women in the room turn into a tomato.

Damon moved his hand from her waist to her butt slowly and seductively.

"Now ladies, follow me" Sonia said showing everyone what they should do

Elena thought that Damon hand on her butt was enough but now she had to wrap her legs around Damon waist.

Elena was hesitant at first but notice everyone in the room already did that and she didnt want more attention.

Elena wrap her legs to Damon which made Damon smirked since she was wearing a knee length flower dress. And this move made her dress go higher and shows her long tanned legs.

Elena look up and notice damon was staring at her legs which made her blush more and rolled her eyes.

"The next step is ladies please move your left hand to your partner chest and move your hand up and down of his chest while not breaking eye contact" Sonia ask everyone in the room

Elena moved her left hand to damon v- neck black varvatos shirt. Elena carres Damon chest.

Damon notice Elena wasn't looking at him. So he grabbed her chin and made her look him directly in the eyes.

Damon and Elena were staring at each other eyes. Brown to blue. If Elena heart could beat anymore than at how much it's doing right now she would be dead. She was afraid that Damon could feel her heart beating since they were so was staring at her eyes but after a few moments started stating at her lips while licking his own.

They were so focused that they didnt her Sonia clapping her hands.

"Ok. Now here is we're the men would show there strength and powerness or what everyone you men want to call it" she said while showing her guns ( like what men do) and rolling her eyes which made people chuckle.

"So gentlemen you have to put both your hand on your partners legs like this"Mario said while showing everyone

"And ladies wrap your legs around your partner" Sonia said

Elena didn't really wanna do this since she was wearing a dress before Elena could think at how she could get our of this damon put both his hand on her bare legs while looking at her to wrap her legs around his waist.

"Ok now men you spin them " Mario said spinning Sonia around

Damon did just that. He did doing Elena around which was pretty easy since she weigh like a feather.

While Damon was spinning her she noticed at how every second Damon brought her and his body closer and closer.

" "Sonia said

"Now dance anyway you want. Dance at how your body feels , feel free dont think" Mario said grabbing Sonia and doing the salsa

When Elena heard Mario said dance anyway you want she am untangled her legs from Damon waist but before she could run out of the room, damon grab her hand and spines her around and brought her back to his chest.

"Why not?" Damon said smirking at Elena while caressing her bare legs again

Elena could think straight with damon caressing her legs " just feel right?" Elena said before dancing to the beat of the music with out a care in the world. With this salsa song she felt confidence brought out of her so she turned around and now her back is on Damon was grinding her butt into Damon . Damon grab her waist and guided her. After a few minutes Elena moved closer and closer. Damon could feel the affect of Elena dancing like this in him which made him gulp in the process.

After a few minutes they kept dancing. Then Elena turned around putting her hands into Damon hair caressing them and jumping up and down but stop when she felt something hitting her leg. She looked down and notice that she gave Damon and erection.

Elena gasp.

she blushed and wanting damon to let her go embarrassed of what she done.

Damon didn't want any of that. Damon moved Elena closer and leaning to her ear " you did this, don't be embarrassed"

* * *

**Author note**:

_So that's that.._

**1,555 delena goodness**

_So what do you think?_

_This chapter is ALL delena like I promise_

_Iam not sure if the chapter great but I tried my best.i didn't know what dance to use and I saw the movie of Jennifer Lopez doing the salsa so I tried that._

**rEVIew please it would mean alot to me.**


	13. News

Hi..

so if you haven't notice I updated this story..

there dance class

iam not sure if you guys didnt see it or you guys are not leaving a review because I only got 1 :( review

please review...

it would mean alot to me. And it would only take you a minute of your day..

Thank you

p.s

i decided to update every **MoNDAY**


	14. Chapter 14

**Previously**:  
**_Caroline signed Damon and Elena up to a salsa dance class and things got heated up pretty quickly_****.**

**Dance class:**

After the dAnce class was over Elena didn't really wanna go with damon because of what happened during the dance class but Damon her ride home.

Inside the car. No one speak. You could probably hear a pin drop.

The car ride was faster than the one before. Damon drop off Elena at klaus mansion.

When Elena got there she went to go and find caroline to give her a piece of her mind.

Elena found caroline in the living room talking on the phone.

"Thank you so much Son-  
Caroline said but turned around and saw Elena so she hanged up the phone right away.

"Hey sweetie" caroline said heading to Elena and giving her a hug.

Elena move two step back declined the hug saying "don't sweetie you know what kind if dancing you signed us up to?"

"Yes, it a tradional dance class for klaus and my wedding .why?"  
Caroine said while moving to the kitchen

" we'll I never knew tradional dancing had people wrap there legs around there partner!"Elena said following caroline to the kitchen.

" we'll that an unpleasant surprise" caroline said getting a drink in the refrigerator

"So you have nothing to do with it?" Elena said crossing her hands in front of her chest

"Nope. Klaus was the one that arranged you hungry?" Caroline included to try and changed the subject.

" so who were you talking to on the phone?" Elena ask

"Oh that was Sonia from the Dan-

"Ha!" Elena said in a shouting matter while pointing at caroline

thought "Ok! Fine ! I knew what kind of dance class I signed you ?"

" caroline why would you do that?" Elena ask

" because I remember how you and Damon were in high school and how happy and cheerful you were and I want you to be happy and forget about the Mason thing"caroline said putting her drink down

Hearing mason name brought chills up her spines" caroline I am happy" she said smilling " please try and not interfere with my love life for the millionth time"

"I just can't help it ok" caroline said in a frustrated tone " since klaus and I are happy I want you to"

" me too" Elena said under her breath while caroline was hugging her.

**Mystic falls hospital**:

Damon arrived in the building and headed the Cardiothoracic surgery floor ( heart doctors).

Damon arrived at the floor and notice how quite it was. As if know one was there. While walking throw the hallway you could hear coughing, groaning and the annoying beeping sound.

Damon entered dr. Kol buzolic and waited inside sucks the receptionist told him his with another patient.

Damon sat on the black leather chair in the far corner of the room and look around. It was like any other doctor office. White walls, books that only doctor understand, words around the books that you can't even say without looking like you have mental problems. There's also diagram of hearts,nerves and veins around the room.

After a few minutes came in the room took one of the chart that was on the table and say in front of Damon .

"So good evening how do you do" kol said moving his hand to shakes damon

So formal. What was he borned in the 1100s? Damon thought . Damon shakes his hands and said "please call me Damon. is my father and I don't want to be represented as him"

"Ok Damon" kol said getting a pen

"So we had the hospital in New York fax your file today. And we've notice that you had this heart condition for at least 3 years now. Is this correct?" Kol ask

" 3 maybe 3 1/2" Damon said

" so what kind of medicine are you taking?" Kol ask while writting down something

" we'll I take Antiplatelet drugs, aspirin,clot bluster,and digoxin I think that's about it" Damon said casually

" that a heavy dose of medicine Damon. You do know they have side effects? Right?" Kol ask looking at his file and making sure he said the right kind.

" yea but iam still here so iam guessing there working ok" damon said

" according to this you've been waiting for a heart for for 2 years now. Is that correct?" Kol asked

"**Yes. So if I don't get a heart soon. How long?" Damon ask**

" **about a year or two but Damon we can't think like that"** kol said standing up " but since you've been in the list for that long you have a big chance you could get a heart soon"

" k doc" damon said standing up and taking a heart diagram in his hand.

He couldn't belived that this exact thing is inside of him and could kill him any minute right now.

" I would like to met up with you in a few week to make sure the medicine and everything is working great" kol said handing Him slip of paper with a number and date. " next time don't mix your medicine and alcohol"

"See you doc" Damon said getting the paper and giving kol a pirate salute.

**_Author note:_**

**_Hi iam really sorry I didn't updated on Monday.._**

**_My parents are being bossy and bipolar like on Sunday they woke me up at 7:00 am to just take a shower and I didn't want too. I know taking a shower is important but it was to early of the day during a summer. So they said " your such a misbehave child and need to be more like your sister" after that they took my things. She let me use her tablet because she felt bad. I couldn't really write iam sorry. I just really hate being compared to her it just piss me off like hell.._**

**_Iam sorry if iam babbling its just..ugghhhh_**

**_Ill try and update soon._**

**next chapter:**

Elena and damon are gonna talk about what happened editing the dance class and all.


	15. Chapter 15

**_Previously:  
Elena found out it was caroline who put them in salsa classes. Damon went to the doctor and kind out he has only a year or two to live._**

**Chapter 14:**

Damon headed home after the hospital. On his way home he thought about Elena.

What a surprise damon thought.

Damon thought about there dance class and how it felt to be near elena. Damon miss being near Elena. Even thought its been years since Damon seen her she still that shy girl that he left. She changed outside but not inside she still shy and blushes easly.

Damon knew he only have a few weeks in mystic falls but he wants to fix things with Elena.

So that's what his gonna do.

Damon step on the engine and the car roared.

14

Elena need to go to the boarding house to have a talk with damon and also because Nat and Mia was being babysit my Maria

Elena arrived at the boarding house and found Maria in the kitchen.

"Hi Maria"Elena said

"Ohh" Maria said dropping the spatula " Elena honey never scare an old lady" Maria said picking up the spatula and turning around.

"Sorry" Elena said feeling bad to scaring Maria

"It's ok" Maria said mixing something in the pot

"So where Mia and Nat?" Elena said taking one of the cucumbers that Maria chopped.

" there asleep upstairs taking a nap" Maria said

" I guessed they did alot of things" elena said

" they were in the pool almost the whole time"

"Thankz Maria iam gonna go and get them" elena said heading up the stairs.

There room in the boarding house was all the way in the back because when they were little and started crawling Maria and Elena were afraid that they might fall down the deep steep wooded stairs.

Elena was about to twist the door when Damon said "Elena"

Elena turned around and notice damon change into a v- neck and black looks like his exhausted. He practically looks like a zombie.

"Hi" Elena said  
"Can we talk" Damon said  
"Sure"Elena said letting go of the door handle and following damon inside his bedroom.

The room looks exactly like how she remembered it nothing changed except the luggage in the corner of the room and a bottle of bourbon.

"Elena"  
"Damon "  
They both said at the same time and chuckled..

"Ladies first" Damon said

"Ok so umm I wanted to talk about what happened during the dance class" Elena said looking at her shoes

"Ohh. That also what I wanted to talk about" damon said bring Elena to sit next to him in his bed

Damon was surprised that Elena wanted to talk about what happened during the dance class. He never pictured her bringing it up they both wanted the same thing.

"Really? So umm that can't really happens again Damon"damon was smiling looking at Elena but the smile disappeared after what he just heard

"Elena"Damon said turning to look at her "but-

" no but Damon " Elena said standing up in front of Damon  
"We could be friends?" Elena suggested

" yea that what I was also thinking" Damon said going to get his bourbon

" really?" Elena said smiling at Damon

"Yup" he said popping the p at the end " why? Where you hoping for something more?" Damon ask in a teasingly manner. Damon just joked so Elena couldn't see what he feels about them being "just friends"

Elena blushed and said no

"So friends?" Elena ask extending her hand

" what are we 5?" Damon ask looking at the extended hand. Elena was about to ask what he means but she didnt get a chance because Damon pulled Elena in for a hug.

The hug lasted longer that intended but since Elena just wants to be friend he took what he can get.

Damon gonna try his best to keep the his feelings all the way in the back. It's Elena knew he already hurt her when he left, he doesn't want that to happen again.

If them being friends would make her happy,his gonna try his hardest.

He just hope his plan would work.

But in the back of his mind he could hear "good luck with that buddy"

**Author note:**

**Hi it's Monday and I remembered to update .. Yea!**

**So iam gonna do a week of time jump..**

**I already know the reason why damon left and how iam gonna represent it in the story..**

**_Next chapter:_**

**Sorry if its to short. iam gonna try and make the next chapter longer..**

**also iam ginna try and updated other story this week if your reading them**

**Gonna have a bonding moment between**

**Alaric/Damon  
Damon /Elena**


	16. 3 months to the future with a kiss

**_So so sorry I haven't in a while.. The next day after I last updated (July 8) my cousin surprised me for my birthday.. My birthday was yesterday. Iam really sorry I only see them once a year so I barely use any electronics._**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**It's been 3 months** since Elena and Damon agreed to be just friends and forget all about the "dance thing"

Damon did respect Elena decision of them being friends and forget about anything but shes making it extra harder not to think about her more than friends specially this past months.

So since its summer is hot and mystic falls is in Georgia it specially hot here. And Damon and Elena have to get everything together to finish of the bachelor plans for caroline and klaus wedding they've practically spend every single day together.

Damon would come over to Elena home and bring breakfast for her and the kids since Damon got banned from the kitchen since the accidental food fight.

Since Damon been coming over Mia and him were practically best friend now how she would talk about everything that involved the color pink and how much she complains when the girls in the daycare talk about how much Justin bieber is so cute and adorable he is and how they would marry him when they grew up. She would tell Damon how they were and are obsessed with Justin Bieber and how much she doesn't like his music. And how Damon quotes in Mia words " Justin bieber sounds like a girl when he sings and how the girls think they could marry justing his like 12 years older than them he could be there older brother and that would just be weird" while making a disgusted faced.  
Damon would laugh at how this cute little five year old could act and talk like shes a teenager.

Nat is another story. Nat doesn't seem to trust Damon with anything specially when damon has to spend the day with some reason unknown to Damon Nat really doesn't like him. Damon tried everything talk to him about sport video games, buy him toys or ice creaM but NADA nothing works. So damon sort of gave up.

Today Damon and Elena finish planning the bachelors for both caroline and klaus wedding. **they made a bet about which batchelor would be better and whoever wins get to choose or make the other person do anything. No rules.**

"So what should we do now" Elena ask closing off the computer

"You hungry ?"Damon ask

"A little bit"

"How about a picknick ?" Damon ask standing up and holding his hand out for Elena to take

" it's hot outside" Elena complain looking three the window and noticing the sun rays

" fine Mia bye" Damon said heading to the door

Elena look at him questionably " Mia?"

"Yeah Mia because Mia complains it being hot outside so iam calling you can't be outside because its to hot and shes get to sweaty and its better being indoor because there air conditioning" damon said pointing to Elena

"So Mia got the attitude from me?"Elena said coming closer to Damon . Damon nooded"we'll I don't have an attitude so lets go" Elena said heading out the door.

The old trick still works. When you want Elena to do something tell her she can't.

Damon smirk following her to the car.

When they got to the park Elena is still not talking to Damon since Damon said she has an attitude.

Damon knows that would go away once she sees what he made. Damon headed to the trunk of his car to get his pick nick basket.

"You planned this?" Elena ask noticing Damon holding a picknick basket

"Nothing wrong with being prepared?" Damon ask

"You've always been a boys scout kind of guy" Elena said walking inside the park to find some shade

Damon chuckled and followed Elena and say down next to here when she found a big tree that was not wet form the sprinkler to sit down.

"So what do you have?" Elena ask trying to get the picknick basket form damon.

"Patience" Damon said getting everything out

Elena is already more hungry form the food damon is taking out form the basket. He had sandwiches,salad,soda,bisket,fruitsslice cheese and ham.

"Dig in" damon said getting one of the sandwiches

Elena first took the sandwich. She rarely eat sandwiches because they never get it right. It's either they put to much sauce or to dry or the bread is to hard but this sandwhich is perfect..

The taste made Elena close her eyes and moaned. Hearing Elena moaned made damon look at how she is eating. Damon thought that only Elena eating a sandwhich could make it look sexual and the clothes she wearing is not helping. Elena was wearing a red halter top and white short and her hair was in a messy bun since its to hot to be down. Those short made Elena legs look endless.

Elena opened her eyes and notice damon staring at her. Elena blushed and throw a grape at damon. "Stop staring" Elena said throwing another fruit.

"I wasn't staring" damon said acting as if he wasn't caught on the act.

" sure Salvatore" Elena said taking another bite of her sandwhich

" ohh what I thought we were friend ? Why on last name basis?gilbert?" Damon said. Getting closer to Elena only a few inches separate.

"We are friends, and friend don't look at friends like that" Elena said getting a drink form her soda

" so how was I looking at you?" Damon ask talking like those people from the olden days

This made Elena chuckled "like this" elena said and started staring at damon at how he was staring at her a few minutes ago. Elena was smilling and staring at Damon lips and started looking at his eyes and her smiled disappeared beacause she didn't notice any playfulness in his eyes. There was something else it look like ...lust. Elena was to cut up in the moment so she moved closer to damon and touch his face. Elena notice at how damon grew older and at how his hair is shorter and how he has a little stubble.

She first look at his lips again and then His eyes as if asking permission. She didnt see any regret and moved her lips closer to his.

Elena lips was a fraction of an inch away from damon and Damon couldn't take it anymore so he lean in and took the gap between there lips and **kissed her.**

* * *

**_Author note:_**

**_Again iam so sorry.._**

**_So the Justin bieber quote thing a little girl actually said that to me. I help teacher for a class subject last year with there class and I was asking her which start she like and she said that... I was so surprised and started laughing.._**

**So they kiss!  
What do you thinks gonna happen next?**

**please REvIeW it was my BIrTHdAY yESTeRdAy**


	17. shell shocked and swimsuit shopping

**_Previously_** :

elena leaned in and kiss damon. I hope this is long enough .. REVIEW

over 2,000 WORDS

* * *

** shell shocked and swimsuit shopping**

At first, Damon looked shocked, but then he melted into the kiss and returned it with the same passion she kissed him. Elena hands went through his silky hair and mess it up, while Damon's arms were moved on her waist. She kissed him more desire than she ever thought she has which made them both moan. During their hot kiss something blossomed in both of their bodies. A craving and hunger for each other's bodies built internally out of this kiss and the idea of being friends for this pass 3 months of just "being friends".Damon slipped his tongue between her lips to run against hers and she moaned against damon mouth grabbing damon neck and pulling him in even closer position.  
Elena lifted his lips away before moving them up half an inch and kissing him again. Opening her lips slowly he blew on the moist skin before nipping lightly with his teeth. For his efforts he earned a small gasp. Moving lower he latched his mouth on, sucking. Elena grasped again and his head lolled back. "What happen to being just friends?" Damon ask out of breath which earned him a playfull smack from Elena.

After they both catch there breath Damon look around to notice that mothers were looking at them with disapproving glare and fathers were looking at them with a "get some" kind of look which made Damon chuckle. Elena notice Damon was chucking and so she followed his gaze and saw what he saw which made her bright red and hide her face in Damon neck which made him chuckle more.

Since Damon notice Elena was embarrassed to what happen in the park Damon decided to go to the Salvatore in the car Damon and elena didn't say anything just keep smiling while holding hand heading home.

* * *

When Damon and Elena where inside the house damon push Elena against the door and started kissing her. Elena was so surprised.

She smiled before crashing her lips to Damon in a passionate kiss filled with lust and heat. Damon grabbed her hips pulling her flush against him and deepened the kiss while her fingers threaded through his hair. Damon slipped his tongue between her lips to run against hers and she moaned even louder against his mouth grabbing my neck and pulling me in even closer. Elena ran her hands lower to grab his perfect ass and he was so surprise that it made him lose his balance causing both of them to drop on the floor with a loud thud. Elena kiss Damon one more time and stand up straightening her clothes. Damon just stayed in the ground after a few moments just staring at Elena.

"Are you gonna get up or you taking a nap?"Elena ask heading to the sitting room.

Damon stand up after a few minutes. Damon headed to the sitting room looking at Elena as if she has a third eye.

"What?" Elena ask sitting down with one of the many books in the Salvatore mansion

"We just ." Damon said moving Elena feet and putting it in his lap as he sat down.

"Yeah I know I was there" Elena said turning the book pages.

Damon got annoyed with elena answering him while going through the book so he grab it and drop it on the table.

"So I thought we were gonna be just friends" Damon ask

"It's early in the day. We could talk about that later. What do you wanna do?" Elena ask moving to sit on Damon lap.

Dmaon smirk noticing Elena straddling him. Damon grab her hip and smiled.

"None of that" Elena said blushing noticing what she just did and said

"Fine" Damon said as if he was a five year old that can't get a cookie. Damon thought about it and agree its early in the day why ruined it with "the grown up talk". And hope Elena doesn't think too much about this and backs out.

"How about a swim?" Elena ask Damon

" do you have a swim suit?" Damon ask Elena.

"None that would fit" Elena said sadly.  
Elena did have swim suit but they might be a little to small for her since she hasn't gone to the pull since she gave birth. Since the twins must have been born her hip and breast might have gone an inch and a cup bigger.

"I guess where going swimsuit shopping" Damon said standing up smirking rubbing both his hand together.

Elena rolled her eyes and headed to the door.

* * *

Damon and Elena have been driving for about an hour since the nearest swimsuit store was in the next town mall.

When Damon and Elena headed inside the mall Elena went straight to the directory but before she could search the store damon drag her around the mall. Elena was about to question him when they were in from of "swim and sport". How does Damon know where the store was? Elena thought and said she's gonna as Damon later.

Damon let go of Elena and said look around. Damon headed to the bikini area which was near the front.

Elena was looking around but when she was about to get a swimsuit out of the rack she check the price and saw they were 50+dollars. If they just when to those retail store like Abercrombie they would only be 15+dollars.

It's been at least 15 minutes so Damon decided to see if Elena pick out anything and notice she was checking the price tag. Damon went over and said "stop" and grab Elena hand "don't worry about the price" Damon assures her

"Ok" Elena said and took the one. That she check before that was the cheapest.  
"Ok let's go" Elena said heading to the cashier.  
" are gonna first try it on and see if it fit you perfectly in the right places" Damon said and winked.  
Which made Elena blush and headed to the dressing room.

Elena changed quickly when she look at herself in the mirror. Elena put on the swim suit quickly and went outside to see Damon lounging in the sit that was available for the guess for"viewing"

"Ok can I changed now?" Elena ask with her hand in her hip.

Damon look to the direction the voice came out and his jaw was wearing a skye swimwear impact bandini top swimsuit ( Skye-Swimwear-Impact-Bandini-TOP/PAFCADCFJOCDFBLC/ Product) that made her look much older than she is and made her legs look longer that he ever thought it could has a body of a model even if she did give birth. So Damon stand up and said "ok let's go" while telling Elena to changes and heading to the cashier to pay for it. Elena thought it was odd how Damon he didn't like it? Elena thought while changing.

Elena was wrong at all. Damon love the swimsuit on her even thought it wasn't a bikini it made her look sexy and leave everything's to imagination (maybe not to him) and not one of those girl that are trying hard. And the store remind his of something too much.

Elena and Damon said there thank you to the cashier lady and headed to Damon car. Elena could feel the tension in the atmosphere and decided to ask "how do you know where that swimsuit store was?"

Damon look at her and smirked. That's a good sign Elena thought.

"Remember 11th grade" Damon said smirking at Elena and looking at the road.

* * *

FLASHBACK.

It was the end of the school year and they wanted to cherish it since in a few week they both were gonna be high school graduate.

Damon suggested a swim since it was hot and also a reason to see Elena in a bikini double the price.

Damon finish changing in his room and heard Elena cursing in the bathroom. Damon headed there and notice Elena in her bikini.

"What's wrong babe" Damon ask while hugging Elena from behind.

"They don't fit" Elena said huffing

"Your swimsuit?" Damon ask while making Elena turn around.

"Yes! Since my boobs got a cup bigger"Elena said while holding her boobs.

Damon stared at Elena and he did notice that her boobs did get bigger but didn't wanna say anything.

"So we're them" Damon said  
"No. I wanna go to the mall and get a new one" Elena said  
"The nearest swimsuit shop is over the next town" Damon stated  
"Ok fine" Elena said but then smirk " I should just were this small bikini THAT hardly covers my boobs"  
Damon thought about it and look at Elena and notice they do barely cover her boobs. He doesn't want anyone oggling Elena boobs. They are only his to see,admire and specially touch. Damon huffed headed to his room while getting his car key from his pocket.

Elena smirk grew bigger. She knew Damon primal over protective boyfriend side would come in good handy.

Damon and Elena headed to the boutique. Damon sat in the back where there were chairs while Elena look around.

Elena took 30 minutes to decided which one she wanted and headed to the dressing room.

After 5 minutes Elena called Damon and walk out. Damon walked there and his jaw drop"Wow"he said, his eyes roaming her exposed flesh. It was wrong, but he couldn't help himself. She was just so edible. Elena was wearing a black bikini that had the bra strapless and had a a small cleavage but since Elena boobs were bigger than usual it made her boobs look bigger ( Skye-Swimwear-So-Soft-Twist-Bandeau-TOP/PAFCIDHOFM NKEPLC/Product ).

Judging by Damon being speechless Elena said "you like"  
Damon didn't say anything just stand there still looking at Elena.

"Help me take the knots out" Elena said grabbing Damon to her dressing room. Damon followed elena but was confuse since she just said take out the know and noticed there's none. Damon was about to ask elena what shes up to but got his answer when Elena pulled him and started to kiss him. She placed her finger on his lips as a sigh to not speaks. She pushed him on the small bench in the corner of the room. elena ask for the most spacious dressing room since it was the farthest from the cash register. Elena pushed Damon to the small chair in the corner of the walked on the other side and started taking things off. First her ponytail then her bikini top and bikini bottom. Damon was so shocked that they were doing this and Elena lead this on NOT him. He was still shocked that he didn't noticed Elena was in from of his stark naked.

Damon got out of his shocked when Elena kneeled down in front of him untying his swim trunk and Elena smiled again when she noticed Damon was going commando.

Elena climb his lap and settled herself down which made Damon moan loudly since Elena was already wet and they didn't need and foreplay elena silent him with a kiss a heated one.

Elena was straddling Damon for a couple of minutes but Damon wanted more so Damon stand up and pushed Elena to the other aside of the dressing made Elena moan in pleasure and pain since Damon was hitting a deeper spot inside if her.

"Ahhh damon.. right there...god"Elena was moaning rather loudly which Damon stared going slow. Elena look up and glared at him "move faster" Elena said trying to move her hips to Damon but dmson didn't let her.

"As much as I love you moaning my name, where in a public place and as sure as I love this, i know you don't want to get caught" Damon said looking at Elena which made her cheek turn red and nooded and kiss Damon again Without breaking the kiss, Damon started rocking his hips with elena. Elena was close to her climax then she look down and see Damon member moving in and out of her which made her orgasim much more pleasurable and moan loudly Damon kissed her to silent her and followed orgasimed hard that he couldn't hold both his weight and Elena that they fell on the floor.

Elena and Damon where chuckling when a knock came from the other side the door " is everything ok in there i heard a scream" the last as concerned

"Everything is fine" Elena said out of breath while Damon was caressing her hair.

_END OF FLASHBACK_:

* * *

Elena gasped.  
Damon just smirk and put his hand on her knew while rubbing his thumb over it. Elena still didnt want to look at him still embarrassed that she forgot that they had sex there.

While there where driving back to he boarding house Elena remembered the signs on that day .her boobs got bigger, she was always horny and had mood the sign of being pregnant.

* * *

**Author note:**

**First time writting smuts. And flashback. So should I do more of them?  
No hate. I tried my best.**

**I wasn't gonna update because Iam on a diet and barely ate anything today then I stared playing "burn" by elli goulding and "my song know what you did in the dark" by fall out boys. Which for some reason got me hyper and just started writting. Weird.**

**Review .review  
ReviewReview Review.  
Review**


End file.
